Ultima cena
by EsperanzaKapranos
Summary: Aquella noche cuando le vislumbró moribundo en medio del sótano, solo y frío, supo que debía ayudarlo a cualquier costo. Aún cuando sus ojos grises le pidieran todo lo contrario. Haría un último esfuerzo para darle paz a su corazón… y al suyo. Yaoi


**"La última cena" por EsperanzaKapranos**

Dedicatoria: Bogus, Seiyaryu

Personajes~  
Principales: Ikki, Hyoga. Secundarios: Esmeralda, Pandora. Incidentales: Saga.  
Pareja principal: Ikki–Hyoga.  
Género: General, Romance. Clasificación: Restringido. Advertencias: Universo Alterno.  
Terminado. Última Actualización: 04/12/2011.

**Resumen**: Aquella noche cuando le vislumbró moribundo en medio del sótano, solo y frío, supo que debía ayudarlo a cualquier costo. Aún cuando sus ojos grises le pidieran todo lo contrario. Haría un último esfuerzo para darle paz a su corazón… y al suyo.

* * *

Miraba a través de la madera de la ventana el incipiente amanecer, cuyas tonalidades apenas tocaban la nieve del suelo que pronto brillaría con timidez. Su resplandor dorado se abría camino a través de los árboles desnudos del bosque y la oscuridad del cielo, mientras el murmullo de los grillos iba desapareciendo por el canto de los pájaros silvestres.

"_Hermoso"_ –Pensó sonriendo y cerró los ojos.

Subió su abrigo hasta sus hombros y cerró los brazos frente a su pecho, recogiendo las piernas para obtener más calor. Sentado sobre el mueble de la ventana, recordaba los años anteriores a que la desgracia llegara a su morada, cambiándole la vida totalmente.

Nunca olvidaría la salvaje mirada que le dirigió al percibir que había sido salvado por la hermana de un _Heer_ (1). Sonrió burlón como aquella vez. La esvástica no representaba nada para él aunque perteneciera a la _Wehrmacht_ (2) de Alemania.

Abrió los ojos, ya sin sonrisa.

Las cosas se habían puesto difíciles desde entonces.

* * *

Esmeralda cruzaba el Tiergarten (3) en compañía de una amiga cuando unos gritos y pisadas fuertes en las cercanías, les alertó que estaban persiguiendo a alguien. Se escondieron detrás de unos robles y guardaron silencio.

A unos metros se detuvo un hombre alto y robusto, moreno y de cabellera azulada. Se apoyó sobre sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento. Miró hacia los lados decidiendo qué camino iba a tomar cuando notó una cabellera rubia sobresaliendo en medio de la oscuridad.

Se escucharon un par de disparos y se agachó con violencia. Cuando volvió a mirar la rubia ya no estaba.

"_Diablos"_

Miró hacia atrás. Se estaban acercando cautelosamente, ocultándose detrás los árboles.

Volvió a mirar al frente y entonces, corrió.

Durante unos minutos sólo se escuchó el fuego cruzado entre el fugitivo y los otros. Cuando las balas se acabaron, sólo hubo silencio.

Sin embargo, los disparos no tardaron en reanudarse. El hombre, ahora más cerca de ellas, había caído herido.

Esmeralda miró de reojo a Pandora. Estaban a punto de ayudarle cuando hubo un grito de advertencia.

"_¡Dios mío, nos vieron!"_ –Pensó pegándose contra el roble, cerrando los ojos y apretándolos con pánico.

Estaba rogando por su vida cuando una mano le tomó por el hombro y la otra tapó sus labios. Abrió los ojos asustada a punto de gritar.

Era Pandora, había corrido a su lado evitando ser vista.

– Son militares –Susurró con seriedad.

Esmeralda volvió a tensarse.

Pandora la soltó con lentitud y ambas miraron al sujeto en el suelo. Sus ojos grises brillaron a la luz de la luna al igual que su desesperación.

Entendió entonces por qué lo perseguían, era un judío.

* * *

Giró la cabeza y miró hacia la cama. Allí estaba, durmiendo enredado con el edredón y acurrucado por el frío, seguramente con el ceño fruncido. Conforme la guerra había avanzado, el invierno parecía haberse vuelto más implacable y él, lo sufría cada vez peor.

De no haber sido por la insistencia de Esmeralda, jamás lo hubiera conocido y tampoco lo que conllevó después.

Se levantó y caminó hasta la cama descalzo, quedándose de pie observándole dormir. Ahora el sol entraba con más intensidad a la habitación, a través de los huecos en la madera e iluminaba parte de las sábanas y su hombro desnudo. Bostezó y tembló por un escalofrío metiéndose de golpe a la cama con abrigo y todo. Observó por un rato su espalda morena, con un par de cicatrices, antes de atreverse a acariciarla.

Y así, se quedó dormido.

* * *

Llegaron a casa de Esmeralda. Bajaron del auto y consigo arrastraron al hombre del parque.

La rubia se asomó por una ventana viendo a su hermano cocinar con un ridículo delantal que, en otra ocasión, le hubiera ocasionado una gran carcajada que duraría por el resto de la noche. Miró a su acompañante y asintió abriendo la puerta en silencio.

Entraron cuales fugitivas y bajaron casi corriendo hacia el sótano, de paredes blancas y carentes de ventanas sin contar con la mala iluminación.

– Espero que esto sirva por ahora –Murmuró la mayor alzando una ceja inconforme.

Aquel sótano no tenía nada. Absolutamente nada. Bueno, aparte de la calefacción y la base de la chimenea de la sala.

Lo dejaron tendido en una vieja cama que chilló con su peso, al igual que él. Era de metal y de un colchón bastante delgado. La rubia y delgada muchacha salió de nuevo de la casa para fingir una llegada ruidosa, como era su costumbre. Mientras tanto, la otra de cabellera negra y ojos color uva, se encargó de retirarle la ropa con rapidez para ver la gravedad de sus heridas.

La mayor provenía de la parte posterior de su hombro derecho. La bala no lo había atravesado y no parecía profunda, con suerte no tendría muy lastimado el trapecio. Sin embargo, cuando revisó su espalda se encontró con múltiples heridas pequeñas como fragmentos de algo.

– ¿Qué pasó? –Susurró la rubia al volver.

Dejó una olla con agua caliente sobre la mesa de madera junto a las escaleras donde se encontraba la cama.

– Mira –Se apartó un poco mientras ella se acercaba– Le dispararon con un _Stumgewehr 44_ (4), ¿sabes?

– Sí, es un rifle de asalto –Asintió con seriedad– y por el resto deben haber utilizado un _Krummlauf_ (5)

La _Stumgewehr_ _44_ (o _StG 44_) era un rifle de asalto que los nazis habían diseñado ante las dificultades del ejército en la guerra. Por su parte, el _Krummlauf_ era un accesorio que permitía atacar desde una esquina sin necesidad de exponerse. La más común fue la versión "I" que usaba la infantería de 30º. No era muy útil, las balas se fragmentaban (tal como lo mostraba el pobre hombre) y tenía apenas 300 disparos.

– Gracias a Dios que no los tenía demasiado cerca –Comentó Esmeralda ayudando a Pandora con la tarea de atenderlo.

– Sí o estaría muerto…

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos debían ser las diez de la mañana, según dedujo por la altura del sol que se reflejaba en la pared de enfrente. Escasamente tal vez, comparado con años anteriores cuando no tenía que temer por su vida ni por el cañonazo de un tanque.

"_Triste, la verdad"_ –Opinó girándose con lentitud en la cama.

Lo sintió pegado a su espalda abrazando su pecho y sonrió. Adoraba despertar y sentirlo tan cerca, sin barreras de por medio. Su respiración acariciaba su cuello al igual que su desordenada cabellera. Para ser militar tenía bastante largo el cabello, el mechón más largo le llegaba hasta la barbilla. Y eso porque su hermana se lo había cortado en luna nueva, que a según lo hacía crecer más corto o algo por el estilo.

A veces la extrañaba, a su amiga también. Gracias a ellas era que contaba aún con vida contrario a lo que les sucedió. Estaban en el sitio equivocado a la hora equivocada. Hubo una redada repentina a las afueras de Berlín, las tomaron por judías y al no tener tarjeta alguna, las mataron. Así, sin más y sin dolor.

Desvió sus pensamientos al notar movimiento en su acompañante. Parecía que iba a despertar pero solo se acomodó sobre su hombro. Ahora que veía, estaba envuelto en una tela gris aislante de frío.

"_Diablos, se me volvió a olvidar el nombre. ¿Cómo es que era?"_ –Se preguntó sentándose con cuidado en la cama, retirándole la prenda sin despertarle.

Lo que menos quería era una pelea por una _sábana_ a esas horas de la mañana. Sí, hombre. No serían las tres de la madrugada pero a nadie le gustaba despertar peleando ni muerto de calor o del frío. En cuanto la retiró, la dobló y la dejó en la mesita de noche volviendo a taparlo.

Se vistió y bajó a la cocina con pistola en mano.

Días atrás habían tenido un incidente con un par de intrusos que se estaban robando sus provisiones. Se colaron por una ventana y al no encontrar nada de valor (más que un refugio provisional) bajaron al sótano donde encontraron dinero, provisiones y otras cosas que valían oro en tiempos de guerra. Ambos habían salido a darle una vuelta al bosque de alrededor de la casa como parte de su rutina. Aquel día se retrasaron tratando de cazar un animal con tal de no seguir comiendo grasa, era insoportable y a él, particularmente, le provocaba náuseas.

Arrugó la nariz, le daba asco aunque tuviera que comerla.

En fin, el hecho era que el rubio casi los mata por robarse su comida.

– Si ya sabía yo que era un glotón, hecho el pendejo –Murmuró divertido entrando a la cocina.

De la nevera sacó la ración del desayuno de ambos y se puso a _cocinar_. Apenas había terminado de servir la mesa cuando el otro apareció por la puerta.

– Hyoga –Saludó colocando una jarra con agua.

– Ikki –Respondió en medio de un bostezo.

Por lo general, lucía elegante y presentable pero la guerra lo había cambiado al igual que a los demás. Ya no lucía su uniforme con orgullo, no podía mantener una buena higiene ni un cuerpo _envidiable_ pasando hambre y comiendo grasas. También estaba el hecho de que había perdido a su hermana y a una amiga ganando un judío en su casa indefinidamente.

"_De perlas"_ –Ironizó alzando una ceja.

– Deja de pensar y come –Regañó Ikki dándole un manotazo en la mano.

Recibió una mala mirada y tomando su trozo de pan le sacó la lengua mordiéndolo con enfado, todo para provocarlo, y bien que lo lograba aunque no exactamente para lo que él quería.

Desayunaron en silencio con la radio de fondo y tras una precaria ducha, iniciaron su rutina. Hyoga realizó el inventario de los víveres y el dinero mientras Ikki se en cargaba las armas. No eran muchas sólo las suficientes para su seguridad personal como para las ventas clandestinas. Todos requerían de protección, o al menos, de su _sensación_.

Unas horas más tarde, salieron a recorrer los terrenos del bosque a buscar huellas animales o humanas frescas, algún arma perdida entre la nieve y a inspeccionar desde la distancia los caminos que daban a Berlín y por ende, a su casa.

Sí, él sentía ese lugar como suyo.

– Encontré algo –Gritó el rubio, metros más adelante.

Se acercó y observó el cuerpo de un hombre perteneciente a la _Wehrmacht_.

– Lo deben estar buscando –Opinó el rubio agachándose para registrarlo.

– No lo creo pero los matones sí deben andar por aquí –Comentó mirando a su alrededor.

Hyoga guardó en su bolso las pocas pertenencias del hombre. Sus provisiones, el abrigo, las botas y los calcetines ya no estaban, sólo una tarjeta de identificación y un par de chocolates bien escondidos.

Se acomodó su gorro y se levantó siguiendo un grupo de huellas, separándose de Ikki quien hizo lo mismo con otras. Una fila llevaba hacia Berlín, otra venía de allá y del otro lado parecía ser lo mismo. El pueblo estaba demasiado lejos como para caminar todo ese trayecto a pie y menos en pleno invierno. Guardó su pistola y se cruzó de brazos, observó de nuevo el suelo siguiendo con la mirada el recorrido, se desvió hacia la carretera para observar mejor la vía. No había nada ni nadie en cientos de kilómetros o al menos, hasta donde sus ojos pudieron distinguir.

Si aún continuaban a pie no estarían muy lejos.

Frunció el ceño.

Se devolvió al bosque camino al lago congelado a un par de kilómetros. No llegó ni a la mitad cuando oyó un ruido en las cercanías, se agachó de inmediato y posicionó la mano sobre la pistola. Giró hacia la derecha por donde se había ido el moreno y no lo vio, debía estar demasiado lejos para haberlo oído.

Esperó unos minutos y no escuchó nada.

Sacó la _Luger_ (6) con el dedo en el disparador y la izquierda sujetando su mano (7), apuntó hacia el suelo delante de sus pies y comenzó a andar agachado. No veía al judío por ninguna parte ni al muerto de hambre que debía rondar cerca. Estiró el cuello por encima de unos arbustos y visualizó a tres hombres, uno era Ikki que estaba agachado revisando algo en el suelo y los otros dos eran oficiales alemanes que debían haber sobrevivido (y huido) a una batalla en las cercanías.

'_Berlín, seguramente.'_

El moreno se levantó revisando la etiqueta de un alimento cuando se oyó un disparo.

Estaban tan nerviosos y desesperados por la comida que él revisaba que uno de ellos se precipitó.

– ¡Lo mastate! –Susurró preocupado el alemán jalándose los cabellos.

Aquel le miró con tal locura y desesperación en sus ojos que le pareció peligroso.

Llevaban meses sin comer apropiadamente, las reservas corporales ya se habían consumido y las provisiones se habían acabado más de una vez, así que ser paciente no era una opción.

Hyoga disparó dos veces y se ocultó esperando su próximo movimiento. Recibió una ráfaga de disparos sobre su cabeza que de no haberse acostado sobre la nieve pudieron haberle herido. Oyó como gruñían y forcejeaban por el arma que se accionó un par de veces sin éxito. Se habían quedado sin balas. Sin embargo, un disparo le rozó el rostro y frunció el ceño, estaba decidido a acabar con ellos. Se asomó con cautela y pudo ver que Ikki aún permanecía en el suelo, adolorido según los tenues gemidos que soltaba. No lo vio bien pero la sangre le pronosticó lo peor. Apuntó con la _Luger_ y disparó acabando con los desertores. Se acercó a los caídos verificando su muerte, no encontró pulso alguno.

Revisó a Ikki con la mirada para comprobar su estado y lo que vio no le gustó.

– Tenemos que irnos –Anunció robando las pocas provisiones de los alemanes.

* * *

Pasaron los días y el japonés tuvo una recuperación irregular en la herida de su hombro.

A veces lucía una mejoría, dejaba de sudar y delirar para mostrarse bromista y de gran apetito. Sin embargo, en su visita a la ciudad poco había conseguido para ayudarle además de las provisiones de siempre. No habían vendas ni medicinas suficientes y mucho menos un doctor que quisiera ayudarle aún así siguió las instrucciones que un buen hombre entrado en sus años le había dado.

Con el tiempo se reanudó el campo de batalla en Berlín y no era seguro permanecer en la planta superior, así que bajaron al sótano que Hyoga acondicionó para su acompañante. Los tanques, las bombas y el fuego cruzado se estaban acercando y con ello iban acabando con sus nervios mientras se las ingeniaba para mantener cálido el ambiente.

Llegó agosto y con él su cumpleaños.

– Ikki –Llamó asomándose a la sala.

– Dime –Contestó sin apartar la mirada del libro.

– Iré al pueblo por víveres, ¿quieres algo? –Se acercó colocándose una chaqueta.

– Chocolate –Dijo sin prestarle mayor atención.

El rubio frunció el ceño y miró alrededor consiguiendo un par de medias hechas una bola que le tiró a la cara.

– ¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Qué asco! –Se quejó sobresaltado por el susto que le pegó.

– Mírame cuando te hablo –Demandó alzando el rostro con prepotencia.

El moreno lo miró como si estuviera loco y sonrió macabro. El otro se sintió palidecer. Tomó la media y la tiró al aire, le pegó con el libro y se la devolvió al rubio greñudo ese dándole directo en la cara.

– No, hombre ¿para qué? –Retomó su lectura– Si ya te la veo todos los días –Sonrió de lado con disimulo.

El ruso infló las mejillas, apretó los puños y enrojeció como un tomate, saliendo hecho una furia de la casa hacia la ciudad en bicicleta. Mientras llegaba meditó qué le compraría.

'_Debería darle veneno a ese desgraciado'_ –Pensaba rabioso a punto de echar espuma como diría él.

Bien que recordaba la primera vez que lo vio desnudo.

* * *

Se atragantó al ver un hombre alto, moreno y fornido cruzar la cocina de SU casa desnudo y saludando a Esmeralda y Pandora con coquetería. El vaso de vidrió se le cayó y de inmediato se levantó con la cara morada apuntándole con un arma.

– ¿Qué estás loco? ¡Baja eso! –Ordenó Esmeralda asustada metiéndose en medio.

– ¡Quítate!

– ¿Qué le vas a hacer? Lo hemos metido nosotras –Declaró Pandora, la más calmada de todos.

– ¡¿Cómo? –Sentía la vena de la frente palpitar.

– ¡Pandora! –Regañó la otra mujer.

– ¿Qué? Es verdad –Se encogió de hombros tratando de no manifestar el miedo que tenía.

Hyoga no solía ser un hombre impulsivo pero esta vez parecía haber explotado todo el estrés que tenía encima por la guerra.

– ¡Tranquilo, rubio! Sólo vengo por agua –Dijo el desconocido levantando las manos.

– ¡Agua mis cojones, largo de aquí! –Se apretó la entrepierna con una mano como gesto obsceno y le señaló la puerta.

Lo peor vino cuando notó que su hermana le sujetó por una nalga para que no se moviera del rango de _protección_ que le brindaba.

Y para colmo ¡a un judío!

Sintió un bombeo en sus sienes que le indicó que la tensión arterial estaba subiendo peligrosamente.

Pandora se levantó de golpe al mismo tiempo que el timbre de la casa sonaba. Permanecieron unos segundos en completa tensión y al escuchar unos pasos giraron la cabeza hacia la puerta de la cocina. Se encontraron con un hombre de larga cabellera azulada y uniforme negro, éste alzó una ceja extrañado por la escena que se había encontrado.

'_Cachonda'_ –Pensó frunciendo el ceño y bajando el arma.

* * *

– Aún no sé cómo diablos salimos vivos de allí –Murmuró recordando el evento con cierta gracia.

De vez en cuando en el pasado, al moreno pasear por la casa le susurraba al oído: _'con gusto te hubiera chupado por completo los cojones'_, y no podía evitar enrojecer al imaginarse en semejante situación... y posición.

Sacudió la cabeza y se detuvo al final de una larga cola para comprar víveres y un poco de contrabando: chocolates, licores, libros y un pastel o al menos los ingredientes para hacerlo, entre otras cosas. Volvió a casa de inmediato rogándole a Dios no toparse con nadie de la _Wehrmacht_.

Lo encontró dormido en el sofá de la sala bien abrigado y con la chimenea apagada.

Ocultó el contrabando en los estantes aéreos de la cocina donde Ikki no los podría alcanzar sin su estricta ayuda y guardó el dinero en el sótano. Recibía una paga mensual como miembro de la Fuerza Armada gracias a una treta hecha por Saga, un amigo de la infancia, y como matón o centinela por vivir a las afueras de la ciudad y mantener alerta a la escaza población que allí residía junto a un par de rebeldes que se las daban de héroes o soldados de guerra.

Acomodó los víveres en la mesa y se sentó a revisar los libros de racionamiento (8) de ambos lo que le permitía acceder a una cantidad limitada de: carnes, jamón, mantequilla, margarina, grasa o tocino, té, azúcar, mermelada, queso, dulces, cebollas. Adicionalmente estaban los enlatados y secados. Eso sin contar la leche y los huevos, los más difíciles de conseguir. La leche se distribuía 1.7 litros a la semana si no había el paquete en polvo mensual y el huevo: uno semanal o una docena al mes.

¿Quién demonios iba a tomar un litro de leche a la semana? Y ni se diga de comer un huevo en toda ella…

– A la puta madre con las guerras y sus racionamientos –Murmuró molesto cerrando los libros.

Distribuyó los alimentos en un par de alacenas y sacó la ración de ropa.

Oh sí, eso también.

Apartó la ropa nueva de Ikki –que le tocaba para ese mes– más su regalo que incluía una camisa, un pantalón (ambos de algodón) y unos zapatos negros de vestir una talla más grande. Los envolvió en una hoja de papel y lo cerró con una tira delgada marrón metiéndolo en el estante de una esquina.

Encendió la chimenea y luego la radio para estar al tanto de las noticias mientras preparaba algo para cenar.

* * *

Aquel día cuando despertó supo que era su cumpleaños por el ruido que percibía desde abajo en la cocina. Sonrió cerrando los ojos de nuevo. Hyoga debía estar preparando algo grande para esa noche pues llevaba semanas todo misterioso leyendo un libro de recetas, si mal no recordaba.

Ese día le recibió un desayuno a su gusto con ciertos lujos.

– ¿Y este milagro? ¿Quién se muere hoy? –Sonrió irónico tomando su lugar.

– Pues ojalá fuera el bigotudo –Gruñó el rubio sirviendo agua a los vasos.

Rio un poco negando con la cabeza bebiendo un poco de agua antes de empezar a comer. Al terminar, recibió un gran paquete de papel y unos zapatos negros de vestir. Por lo visto, tenía una cámara y pensaba guardar un bonito recuerdo de ese día.

– Gracias –Susurró en tono íntimo con cierta dificultad.

Estaba por enrojecer pero no pudo sino reírse al verle las mejillas coloradas al ruso del demonio. Le tomó del rostro y besó sus mejillas mientras lo dejaba sorprendido y más rojo que antes.

Las prendas negras y de algodón lucían cómodas y de su talla contrario a los zapatos que se midió de inmediato.

– No habían más pequeños –Justificó con pena el rubio.

Aún quedaba un saco oscuro relleno de piezas viejas de ropa de una tienda de costura, lo que le brindaba calor al rato.

Volvió al reír al ver que Hyoga desviaba un poco el rostro de su figura desnuda frente a él. Se midió la ropa recibiendo una mirada hambrienta de parte del menor.

'_Al diablo con todo'_

Y se abalanzó contra el rubio.

Acarició sus labios buscando ese cosquilleo ansioso en su estómago y la calidez atrapada entre sus finas líneas. Cerró los ojos con pasión al encontrarla. Le prodigó un calor intenso a través de las yemas de sus dedos mientras la recorría subiendo por sus brazos hacia sus hombros para detenerse en su cuello propiciando un encuentro íntimo entre sus bocas. Pronto se sincronizó con su boca ardiendo de impaciente inexperiencia, no necesitó de presiones ni permisos para acceder a su interior y encontrarse con aquella delgada lengua que tanto soñó desde que le conoció. Se lo comió a besos con la ardiente espera, con la pasión nunca manifiesta ante sus inocentes ojos azules. Apretó un poco los cabellos que caían libremente más allá de su cuerpo alborotando hasta la última célula de su ser.

Le hizo levantarse lentamente para rodearlo en un abrazo tan necesitado que casi le hizo llorar. Estaba viejo y sensible, hacía tanto desde el último que recibió que entre la neurosis causada por la guerra, la persecución y un amor que jamás creyó correspondido bajó sus defensas, mezclando el alivio de su alma a través de lágrimas saladas y la adrenalina de saberse afortunado por no morir sin conocer el amor del que escribían los poetas, sin vivir los placeres de la carne que proporcionaba otro ser…

'_Todo de él me encanta'_

No sabía qué le gustaba más.

Si la mirada azul que le dedicaba cada mañana al despertar, la sonrisa espléndida que brindaban sus finos labios, la manera en que se revolvía su cabellera por la travesura del viento en su camino o quizás la manera en que el sol y la luna acariciaban su silueta haciéndole suculento a más que deseos carnales.

El amor tenía un significado mucho más profundo para él y le había costado comprenderlo.

Había vivido de fantasías y autocontrol, de la soledad de estar a su lado siendo alguien menos que no quería ser. La amistad distante ya no fue suficiente ni la cercanía a su cuerpo en su misma cama que no fuera en condición de amantes.

'_Debí sospecharlo entonces…'_

Sonrió un poco sujetándole las mejillas separándose tras un casto beso.

Le miró y recibió un cielo azul despejado lleno de brillo, él le sonrió con la dulzura de la que no era consciente. Paseó sus pulgares por los pómulos rosados sobre su piel ya no tan suave y tersa como en años anteriores. Cerró los ojos y unió su frente a la suya percibiendo de él lo mismo.

Oyó un suspiro enamorado que le aceleró el corazón y se lo paralizó al saberse abrazado por su persona refugiado en su pecho. Con los minutos, se rodó hacia su hombro y dejó el rostro contra su cuello para hacerle vibrar de placer y regalarle unos tenues besos que subieron hasta su mandíbula. Abrió los ojos con lentitud y le miró de una manera tan especial que un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

Se negó a vibrar y bien pudo resistir un poco más de las atenciones que le daba.

El pastel y el resto del día debían esperar ahora…

**FIN**

* * *

Nota:  
1– Heer: Ejército alemán.  
2– Wehrmacht: Fuerzas armadas de la Alemania nazi (1935 – 1945).  
3– Tiergarten: Es el parque (bosque, según algunos) más grande Berlín.  
4– Sturmgewehr 44: Rifle de asalto. El primero en el mundo.  
5– Krummlauf: Cañón curvo de 30º a 90º con dos versiones, I" usada por la infantería con 300 disparos y "P" usada por los cañones con 160. Letal a los 100 metros o menos.  
6– Luger: Pistola semiautomática accionada por retroceso con larga vida útil aunque muy decadente en disparos en modos automático.

Para leer el resto de la nota por los enlaces que contiene, por favor, revisar el LiveJournal del perfil. Gracias.


End file.
